The present invention relates to a self-propelled vehicle for climbing along pole-shaped elements, such as tree trunks, poles and the like.
The use of aerial platforms and of other vehicle-mounted lifting equipment for the vertical movement of persons and goods is known. Such equipment is generally complicated and bulky, as well as expensive, and therefore is not available for all uses.
Often, in order to climb along poles of power and telephone lines or the like it is necessary to resort to conventional ladders, possibly with the aid of appropriate safety belts, with the risks and problems which can be easily understood. One must in fact consider that the operator, in addition to having to carry the necessary tools and materials with him, must have his hands free, once he has reached the operating area, in order to perform the required task.